Christmas Dinner
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 15: "If you're happy then okay."


"Are you sure it is okay?"

"Adrian, they would not have agreed if they were not okay with it," Harry sighed, wanting to smack his husband repeatedly for the amount of times he was asked that question in the last day. Tonight was Christmas dinner at the Weasley and Harry wanted to spend it with his family, all of his family.

"But are you sure that they want me there? Just cause they invited you," Adrian continued on, his long fingers twisting the silver ring on his finger nervously. It was a tick that Harry knew all too well.

"My love," Harry begun moving towards Adrian and tugging his hands until he could rest them against his stomach, "You are the father of my child and they would have to accept it, even if you were Draco Malfoy, the blond prick," Harry teased, moving Adrian's hands over his protruding stomach in attempt to calm him down.

Harry had been rather surprise when he found out he was pregnant, the magic world never failing to surprise him, but it had been a great discovery that he could have children of his own with his husband. Even if he still did not understand it. Plus it was a good way of calming his frantic husband down.

"But I'm a Slytherin," Adrian's fingers tightened in Harry's shirt before relaxing once more, the fingers working by themselves over Harry's stomach now. Harry pulled his hands up and around the back of Adrian's neck, pulling him as close as he could get with his stomach.

"And I am a Gryffindor and yet we have been married for two years now and you have yet to spend Christmas with my family," Harry smiled, letting his fingers curl in the short brunet hair of his husband. The previous Christmas, Adrian had stayed home for the dinner and Harry spent Christmas with him and Teddy in their own home. Adrian's family was either dead from the war or within Azkaban. Harry, Teddy, Andy (Despite his initial distrust of her), and their unborn child were Adrian's only family now.

Harry wanted the Weasleys to become Adrian's family like how they were his, at least somewhat, but his husband appeared to fear them more than anything. More than when he disobeyed Voldemort's commands and fought for Harry's side. Which in retrospect was reasonable with how protective Molly had gotten after losing Fred and the birth of her first grandchildren. But after being married for two years, Harry figured they had all lost their animosity towards Adrian.

"It's my funeral," he mumbled mostly to himself, but could not help the wince when Harry hit his arm playfully.

"Come now, I'm sure it will be more of a trip to the hospital than a grave," Harry teased, leading his husband to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of the Floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and smiled gently when Adrian pasted himself to his side, cradling Harry's stomach between them to keep them safe. Harry called out the address to the Burrow and clung quickly to the older man before they spun on spot.

When landing, Adrian carefully helped his husband out of the fireplace and let him rush off to empty his stomach, already very used to Harry's aversion to Floo. Sadly, the port key induced a worse reaction and Adrian was not taking any risks with the Night Bus. So Harry would just have to suck it up for the time being.

"Ah, Adrian yeah?" An older man, Arthur Weasley from what he could assume, approached the brunet, holding his hand out. Adrian grabbed his hand easily, giving it a firm shake. He had met all of the Weasleys before, but had not really spoken to Arthur that often. Out of all of them, he probably spoke to Bill the most often since him and his wife had two children already and Harry was friends with Fleur, who was all to eager to share her thoughts on how to make the pregnancy more manageable.

"How you holding up son?" Arthur had gotten a bit more gray in the years since the battle with losing one of his sons and gaining a couple grandchildren along the way.

"Good, sir. Harry has been making sure I do not overwork too much," Adrian had learned that it was usually best to mention and talk about Harry as much as possible. It was a defensive mechanism as much as it was a survival technique.

"Good, have you been keeping him from overworking too much as well?" Adrian nodded his head, letting a casual smile grace his lips easily. It was easy talking to Arthur and Bill, the more neutral of the members. Adrian ignored the burning eyes staring into his neck, letting Arthur pull away from the living room to the kitchen where Molly was bustling away, his chatter about rubber ducks distracting Adrian from the less friendly of the Weasleys.

"That's where you ran off too love," Harry smiled, his hand rested protectively over his stomach as he stared up at Adrian. The brunet smiled genuinely at his husband, leaning over to press their lips together. He could hear the females (Molly, Fleur, and Hermione) giggling at the display while the men (Arthur and George) rolled their eyes. Adrian wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling his upper body against his hip so the younger was curled up to his side as they continued their conversations. Harry was talking about Hermione's baby Rose while Arthur continued to prattle on about the rubber duck, eliciting his son's eye rolling once more.

"You taking good care of my Harrykins, Pucey?" George asked, once his father had gone out to see if Ron and Bill needed any help setting up the tent. All of the Weasleys (partners and children included) could not fit in the Burrow's dining room any more and eating outside was a necessity at functions like this.

"You do know I am a Pucey too right?" Harry sighed irritation, staring George down. The other man just grinned at gaining Harry's attention. His own wife was upstairs, taking a nap in his old room because their son Fred had not been feeling good and she did not want to leave him alone.

"You'd be a Weasley if Ange had not snatched a delectable bachelor like me up before you could get the chance," George leered, letting out a whine when he received multiple smacks, one from Molly and Hermione and another from Fleur who had done it for Harry. He pouted at them, but the Weasley women were not to be messed with.

"Pity, really. Imagine Harry with an even taller man," Adrian droned, his tone bored as he stared at George. He knew it was just a joke, but Harry was his. "You might have to invest in a step stool so he could actually kiss you," Adrian finished, grinning even when his husband smacking the air out of his lungs. The women were giggling madly at his barb and George fell out of his chair with how much he was laughing.

"Prat, should have married Malfoy," Harry sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. Adrian leaned down to kiss his forehead, over that blasted scar, fingers curling his hair and tugging him close to his side.

"You'd kill him before the night was out," Adrian reminded him, not moving from his stance besides him, but reaching over to help the Weasley man to his feet. George willing took the help as Harry mumbled something about money. Adrian was surprised when George pulls him into a one arm hug instead of just letting go.

"I knew you had a smart mouth on you Pucey," George laughed happily, pulling away to go sit back in his chair.

"Adrian," the brunet corrected, letting an actual smile form on his lips as the family settled around him. Harry cuddled close into his side and listened as Hermione and Fleur went on about their children. Adrian could not wait for Harry to able to join them, their own little baby cradled in his arms. Adrian was hoping for a baby girl, there had not been able girls in the Pucey family for generations.

"Come on, dinner is ready! George, go get Angelina!" Molly called, startling them out of their conversations as George quickly hopped up to get his wife and son. Fleur and Hermione got up while Adrian assisted Harry in getting off the chair. He held his stomach protectively as he led the way out of the home, quickly blocking Harry from the body check Ginny attempted to land on the way out.

The Weasley female had not been rather accepting of Harry coming out as gay a bit after the War and even less when Harry initially brought Adrian home, back when they were just dating, to meet the Weasleys. It was most likely why he did not feel too welcomed around the large family. Even after seven years of Harry and Adrian being together, she still was not too happy with the situation.

Harry scowled when his husband knocked into him from the body check, but Adrian knew he was not angry with him, but Ginny. The brunet rubbed Harry's stomach gently attempting to soothe his husband.

"I'm fine love," he murmured, helping Harry into his seat once they were in the tent. He was thankful for magic since it was lightly snowing outside.

"I don't like how she treats you. Makes me not want to come sometimes," Harry muttered, sadness creeping into his voice towards the end. Adrian knew how much Harry loved his family and how much it must hurt that one of them still could not accept his husband.

"Hey," Adrian pressed a quick kiss to Harry's temple as the other settled around the table, "If you're happy then it's okay." Harry leaned in his side and made to open his mouth, but a child's voice cut him off.

"Harry!" Teddy shrieked, the parents in the tent all turning to watch the pink haired boy crash into Adrian's legs, well aware that he could not do that to Harry's stomach. He had done it once and Andy had gotten on him before Harry or Adrian could. The brunet smirked down at the little boy, carefully lifting him and letting his small arms wrap around his neck.

"What about me brat?" He asked, pretending to drop the seven year old who screamed once more and clung to his neck.

"Miss you Adri," Teddy mumbled bashfully, refusing to leave his arms for the time being. Adrian grinned happily, taking his seat to Harry's left and pulling out Andy's chair on his left since she would be in charge of feeding Teddy while Harry made sure that Adrian ate whatever Molly placed on his plate.

"Is baby coming out soon?" Teddy rested his head on Adrian's shoulder, facing towards Harry so he could talk to his godfather. Adrian listened to his adoptive godson talk to Harry, Andy conversing with Molly about something or another. Ron was sitting to Harry's right, his hand smashed next to Teddy's as they felt the baby kick around in Harry. Adrian was content.

It may not have been the family he thought he was going to have, but he would not trade them for the world.

* * *

A week late, but this weeks is coming right up! See you next week!


End file.
